


【royjay】TWO PUNKS IN LOVE

by JolyneChain



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneChain/pseuds/JolyneChain
Summary: 罗伊改造了一瓶催情剂
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【royjay】TWO PUNKS IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> 正文被lof吞了，凹三存档

Royjay-TWO PUNKS IN LOVE

桌上摆着一瓶紫色的催情剂。  
不知死活的红发男人抬起头:“或许你更喜欢红色？”  
“重点是，”杰森陶德说，“为什么你在做催情剂？”

他刚出了三天远门，是个私单，毒贩在他暴风雨般倾泻的子弹中嗷嗷求饶。红头罩没带他的搭档，因为对方太活泼了，活泼到杰森和他搭伙就忍不住说相声，实在不适合用恐惧震慑敌人。  
三天后红头罩站在安全屋——或者说“家”——的门口困倦地打哈欠。他是以最快速度回来的，出于罗伊将存款挥霍殆尽的恐惧，但是开门这事急不得。黑帮大佬红头罩可从不会在一个坑里跌倒两次。  
他边嘀咕边将门推开一个小缝，以确定罗伊没有在玄关布下重重机关。见无异常便推开门，确定没从空气中嗅到奇怪的金属味（杰森把它叫做罗伊独有的危险气息），这才抬高嗓门喊了一句:“罗伊？”  
“小杰鸟！”

该死，他怎么这么兴奋。  
杰森忍不住思考对方用上个月刚收到的尾款又做了什么奇奇怪怪威力巨大的武器。

罗伊坐在地上敲电脑，杰森一眼瞄到通讯记录上不起眼的红色标志。  
“你又做了什么？”  
他不抱希望地环视一圈，惊喜地发现室内一切正常，除了罗伊正在不属于自己的账号上敲敲打打。  
“我把药做出来了。”  
“你什么时候研读的化学实验？”  
杰森试图把不老实的挚友从位置上拔起来，罗伊热情地扯住他的手臂把他往下带。  
“我可是军火库——再说这也没什么大不了的，给催情剂改个色。”  
杰森顺着视线往桌上看，一瓶普普通通的饮料，红色外封紫色液体，包装甚至还喷着“运动”。  
他停下动作，半蹲在罗伊身边。  
“催情剂？”  
罗伊:“是新品，我只需要把它变成紫色。”  
“……等一等，你为什么要给催情剂——你为什么要买催情剂？”杰森视线忍不住往下飘，最后落回罗伊近在咫尺的脸上，露出一股诡异的同情。  
“哦罗伊……”  
“小杰鸟，你能把你的幸灾乐祸收一下吗？”  
军火库呼吸几乎喷在杰森的脸上，“你对我到底有什么误解？”  
“这瓶催情剂花了你多少钱，上个月的尾款还有剩吗？”杰森抿起嘴角，突然问起最关心的问题。  
“你别不回答……喂，小杰鸟！”军火库大叫，“这是黑面具的事件！”  
“哦……为了正义。"  
杰森坐到地上，他看起来完全绷不住笑了。  
“前几天红罗宾来消息，说黑面具最近在计划走私一批化学药剂，我想你肯定不会错过这个机会。”罗伊掏出一瓶运动饮料，叹气，“看这个，我打算用催情剂替换……你能别笑了吗？说句这是军火库的天才想法不会要你的命！”  
杰森没诚意地说:“你是个天才。”  
“对天发誓，我从你这话里听出了真心，请告诉我不是幻觉。”  
“黑面具有多少药剂，你打算一瓶一瓶地做然后替换吗？”  
“嘿，这个简单。”罗伊又掏出一个小型机器人，咧开嘴，“我刚做好了法外者专属员工。”  
杰森懒洋洋地起身往浴室走，丢下一句:“不愧是你。”  
“我能说一句吗？”  
“你什么时候能闭嘴？”  
罗伊蹦起来:“我可以认为小杰鸟你对我有很深的误解吗？在遭受你毫无根据的恶意揣测后。”  
“合理推测，用我正常的大脑。”  
罗伊反击:“显然你的幽默感和对我的认知一样残缺。”  
“那你想怎么证明？”杰森打哈欠，刚刚的忍笑消耗了大量的残存体力。  
他忽然睁开眼睛:“等等你还没说大批量的制造催情剂和机器人花了多少钱。”  
“显然，一个成熟的男人不该在这个时候煞风景。”罗伊翻着白眼将运动饮料塞进冰箱。  
“所以花了多少？喂罗伊——不准装睡，回答问题？！”

“我开始觉得这不靠谱了。”  
“得了吧，这世上还有比我军火库更适合你的搭档吗？”  
“是啊，就像插入我胸口的箭那样可靠。”  
罗伊高举双手:“好吧，好吧，我把你的头罩改造一下，争取取代我的一部分救援功能。”  
“说真的，罗伊，你真觉得变了色的催情剂有效果吗？”  
“这不是在测试吗？”罗伊插起一块卷饼，“我，制作药剂。你，鱼目混珠，绝配。”  
他吹起口哨。  
“我把催情剂放进黑面具的冰箱里已经五个小时了，基于黑面具最近对运动饮料的喜爱，我打赌他肯定会喝。”杰森戴着耳机，“可是五个小时了，他还没发情。”  
罗伊不以为然地耸肩:“可能是在别处发情，回来喝瓶饮料再继续——就像喝酒，中场的兴奋剂。”  
“其实催情剂失效也不错。”杰森若有所思。  
罗伊露出豆豆眼。  
“万一黑面具将催情剂卖给那帮喽啰，人体实验或地下拳场，整个哥谭。”前代罗宾咳了一下，嘴角抽搐，“那我们的黑暗骑士就要专职扫黄了。”  
罗伊顺着他的话想象了一下，低头开始狂笑。  
“你小声点，我都听不见黑面具发情了。”红头罩严肃地说。  
“不要慌小杰鸟，我已经买好机票了，干完这单我们就去找科莉。”  
法外者对视一眼。

爆笑声浪里钻进来一个人。  
“我来的不是时候？为什么你们在听别人发情？”不速之客疑惑，“还这么开心？”

杰森立刻换上不快的神情，先发制人:“你怎么擅闯别人的安全屋，小红。”  
罗伊拆台:“你不在的时候他来好几次了——啊冰箱里有小杰鸟昨天买的菜。”  
后半句是对红罗宾说的。  
杰森粗暴地把搭档的头按在桌上。  
“自从你偷偷摸摸对我打听泰坦，我们就很熟了。”  
提姆熟门熟路地摸去厨房，拿出杰森做的甜点。杰森本想阴阳怪气一番，但搭档欢快的语气已经从手掌下闷闷地传出来。  
“嘿小杰鸟，你干嘛不直接问我。”  
“我为什么要对你不健康的生活方式感兴趣。”  
“韦伦说你还向他打听过我，你是不是想我了。”  
“……fuck。”杰森小声骂了一句。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说操蛋的杀手鳄和喋喋不休的罗伊哈珀！”  
杰森陶德粗声粗气地骂他。  
军火库挣扎地抬起头，带着没心没肺的笑容，他的红发还凌乱地四处乱翘，每一根都像热爱自由的鸟，这让他的欠揍指数直线上升，牙痒到杰森无暇顾及沦为背景板的蝙蝠兄弟。  
“我知道你在想什么小杰鸟。”罗伊冲他挤眉弄眼。  
“——打断一下，咖啡在哪？”  
“架子后面。”杰森头也不回，“情绪写在脸上的人说了解我？蠢货，催情剂把你的脑子搞坏了？”  
“你的情绪写在头罩上。我了解你，兄弟，我们是新时代活力双雄宇宙最佳拍档。”罗伊肯定地说，“你承认吧，你就是离不开我。你后悔和我分手了！”  
他得意洋洋的笑容看上去更加欠扁了。  
“我作证。”红罗宾端着茶杯煞有介事地点头，“把军火库的情报给你……”  
红头罩冷冷地说:“你怎么还没走。”  
“——情报给你是他默许的。上班时间到了我先走了。”  
红罗宾风一般地溜了，留下即将兄弟阋墙的法外者。

“……所以都有谁知道了？”  
“知道什么？知道你放不下我各种打听我？”罗伊装模作样地想了一会，“啊小杰鸟，这我可得想一会。毕竟你的作风可不是低调。”  
“操，操你的好朋友！”  
“你才是我的好朋友。”罗伊说，“BUDDY，你思念我的次数就和我想给你打电话的次数一样多。”  
“…………"  
杰森偏过头，指着被遗忘的耳机:“黑面具发情了。”  
“不是吧兄弟？！”罗伊睁大眼睛，夸张地叫嚷，活似红头罩对他做了多么伤天害理违背人伦的事。

操你妈的军火库。

"我们就别关注黑面具那个阳痿男了吧。"  
"……这真是个馊主意，罗伊。"

"我喜欢你的腹肌。"  
"我也挺喜欢。"  
"第一次见你时我可没想过你会长成这样。"罗伊戳了下杰森的腹肌，手感挺好，他忍不住多摸了几下，以肚脐为中心做顺时针运动。  
杰森用手盖住眼睛，忍了一会:"……你能收敛点吗？"  
"为什么？我拒绝。"  
于是躺着的人控制不住笑起来，他试图把脸埋进手心，但是失败了，胸腔随着笑意起伏，牵动关键的部位又忍不住僵直了一下。  
"你怕痒？"  
罗伊用发现新大陆的语气说。  
"我不怕痒，蠢货。"杰森自暴自弃地挪开手，有些无语，"你就不能快点吗？我很饿。"  
"……小杰鸟，我先确定你这不是黄段子是吧。"

事情发展到这一步，每一个人都有责任。

当黑面具的喘气声顺着窃听器灌满安全屋时，红头罩有些绝望地闭上眼。  
一位蝙蝠侠的名誉，二为红罗宾的安全，三为无法控制的幸灾乐祸。

“你在想什么？”  
“希望提姆的屁股没事。”  
“......”罗伊有些咬牙切齿，“小杰鸟，我真想给你灌瓶催情剂。”

他手往下一探，按住勃起的要害，带着老茧的手指掐住茎口，熟练地绕圈，意图让某个煞风景的闭嘴。杰森陶德的身上到处都是深深浅浅的疤痕和磨出来的茧，漂亮的肌肉被掩盖在衣料下，保护温热的血管。  
罗伊低下头在大腿内侧咬了一口。

蝙蝠崽对温柔的抚摸远不如对危险的杀招那样敏感，但是大腿内侧依然足够致命，何况逗弄他的是挚友。杰森气息不由急促，抬腿踹了一脚罗伊。  
“润滑剂在床底下。而且我也不想听别的男人发情。”

罗伊关掉窃听器，伸长手去够润滑剂：“说起来有种play就是这个。”

就你有嘴叭叭的。

杰森无情地说：“说这话的人一般是在男生宿舍聚会，而不是跟朋友上床。”  
“你们蝙蝠家不都跟朋友上床吗？”  
“......听我的，你比我更需要催情剂。”杰森说出今晚他最真诚的一句话。  
然后抢过润滑剂拧开，拉长声音：“不会这也要我教你吧？小男孩。”

粗粝的手指一探进去就引起激烈的排斥。温热的肠道用尽力气试图把入侵者挤出去，军火库有一双足够灵敏的手，所以他只是找到前列腺，刻意地勾了一下。  
杰森陶德呻吟了一下，抓住罗伊的肩膀试图亲吻他——至少要把呻吟堵住，太脆弱了。罗伊却抽出手指，透明的润滑液从指间滑落，滴在杰森赤裸的胸上，于是左手也下滑到褐色肉粒，用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻掐住乳首，另一只手伸进微张的嘴唇。  
图谋失败，杰森不满地咬住手指，舌头在指间恶意地滑动，罗伊不为所动，直直撞了进去。  
这下嘴里有东西也堵不住杰森的呻吟，他发出简短、急促的叹息，瞪了罗伊一眼。

阴茎一进入就肆无忌惮地撞击起来，柔媚的肠道牢牢包裹、热情回应，快感顺着尾脊骨往上蔓延，瞬间抵达脑海强占高地。直到微凉的液体从股间滑落，柔软的头发掠过肩膀，杰森如梦初醒，抓住罗伊的手臂。  
“怎么了？”  
罗伊冲他微笑，下体不紧不慢地律动着，试图探索得更深一点，占有得更满一点，就像他对杰森陶德这个人。  
“罗伊哈珀.......”杰森从快感里捞回一点残存的理智，重复了一遍，“罗伊。”

罗伊更用力地压住他，贯穿得更深，在恋人条件反射的对抗和强制的放松中给予最真挚的热情。他们当然不是第一次做爱，第一次是在充满汽油味的车库。他熟悉杰森每一处的敏感点，每一处都没告诉他眼前的人有多热情，可是只有做爱时才会表现出来，因此他把这视为恋人甜美的礼物。  
他俯下身从不停滑动的喉结亲吻到乳首，张开嘴含住肉粒用牙齿啃咬，叼住、磨蹭，舌头绕着拨弄，每一次都能惹来杰森绷直的后背的战栗，这是他挖掘出来的敏感点。这个发现令罗伊愉悦起来，满溢的快乐将他周身包裹，多到他迫不及待想分给那个人。  
于是罗伊放开肿胀的乳尖，说：“我爱你。”

他抱住杰森陶德，在沾满液体的床上交换了一个温柔的拥抱。

“我不会离开的。”

“是你不会再离开。”

杰森扶住额头，刚才的温情脉脉短暂地像梦境，罗伊还是那个聒噪的红毛。  
“你到底要记多久，那是迫不得已的计划。”

“我哭了。”罗伊可怜巴巴地看着他，“我哭了。”  
“我那是相信你们。”  
“是你先对我说我需要你的，小杰鸟。”罗伊将头靠在杰森肩膀上，头发在杰森耳垂和脸侧作乱。  
“那你卖惨时可以不那么硬吗？”杰森皱眉，“有点涨。”  
罗伊无辜地看着他。

冷硬无情的红头罩在他的眼神下节节败退，并拒不承认。  
他选择凑近，咬住军火库的耳垂，留下一个嚣张的牙印，即使他们要连夜出逃到外太空，每一个人都会知道他们做了什么，不等他们回来，韦恩宅就要大呼小叫起哄要准备婚礼。  
那样也不错。

他说：“我也爱你。”

杰森刚冲完澡就匆匆忙忙地跑进厨房。饥饿令他难以忍受。作为一个黑帮大佬本来不应该这般沉不住气，但之前被公开处刑的羞耻感和性事耗空了他的体力和警戒心。  
没想到冰箱比他的胃还干净。

"不知道的还以为老蝙蝠虐待了他。"杰森低声嘲讽。  
"什么都不剩了？我之前还把催情剂的试验品一号放在冰箱里。"  
罗伊探出头，说出一个恐怖的事实，紧接着他们有了一个符合逻辑的猜想。  
"……见鬼。"红头罩跳起来，"今晚我们就把药换了然后赶紧走！去外太空出差！"


End file.
